Delphine maestra Pokémon
by CatchingAxel
Summary: El sueño de Delphine es convertirse en maestra Pokémon, para ello debe hacerse con las Pokémaslanys legendarias.


Delphine era una entrenadora Pokémon novata y solitaria, acababa de recibir su Pokémon inicial, Cosima. A Delphine no se le daban nada bien las relaciones sociales, pero con ella era distinto, a pesar de que el profesor Oak le había advertido de la tendencia de Cosima por comer demasiada hierba alta. Todo eso le daba igual, quería hacerse con todas las Pokémaslanys legendarias a cualquier precio.

Se dio una noche para descansar por completo antes de partir en busca de aventuras y hacerse con todas. No quería que se le notase, pero Cosima era su preferida.

Al día siguiente comprobó que todo estaba en orden y se puso la mochila, junto con su maravillosa gorra de Ciudad Frankfurt, donde nunca había querido ir puesto que allí no permiten Cosimas.

- Allez, allez!

Cogió su bici a pesar de que no dejaban tener una a los nuevos entrenadores Pokémon hasta que llegaran bastante lejos. Eso no le hacía gracia a Delphine, así que se saltó las reglas riéndose por lo bajini mientras pedaleaba por la hierba alta, donde tuvo que parar varias veces por culpa del vicio de Cosima. Aprovechó para tomar un poco porque no tenía muy mala pinta. La misteriosa señora S de la tienda del pueblo que pasaba por allí la miró con desconfianza.

Un rato después ya estaban en Pueblo Effed, que era famoso por su lago con efectos sobre el cuerpo humano y Pokémon por igual. A la legendaria Pokémaslany Alison le gustaba mucho beber de ahí.

Delphine aprovechó la distracción de Alison para coger una Pokéball. No le fue fácil puesto que la mochila era demasiado graciosa por culpa de la hierba alta. Pero lo consiguió. La Pokémaslany no opuso resistencia a la captura.

Acamparon las tres lejos de la hierba alta y del lago para mantener los sentidos alerta. Cosima le daba algún rastazo de vez en cuando a Alison, pero se llevaban bien.

- Très bien… - Murmuró Delphine, que se fue contenta al saco de dormir.

La noche fue muy tranquila hasta que:

- Oi!

- Crazy science? - Preguntó Cosima.

- Non, no sé qué ha sido eso, ma chérie. Respondió Delphine confusa.

- I killed Aynsley? Alison estaba asustada.

- OI! - Se volvió a escuchar, esta vez más alto.

- Crazy science!

Cosima salió corriendo en busca del origen de la voz, cuando Delphine vio de quién se trataba casi se le salen los ojos. ¡La Pokémaslany Sarah! ¡Y CON UNA CRÍA DE KIRA! Lanzó dos Pokéballs y cruzó los dedos. Dling dling dling. Se hacían de rogar. Dling dling dling. Delphine cada vez abría más los ojos. Dling dling dling. Plink… Sí ¡Lo había conseguido!

Se acababan de conocer, pero a las Pokémaslanys les dio por hacer una fiesta de baile mientras Delphine salía a comprar.

La entrenadora cuyo nombre rima con Delphine estaba preocupada por la falta de aceptación de las demás Pokémaslanys, sólo Cosima le hacía mimitos. Pero de vez en cuando hacía algo mal y le cerraba la Pokéball.

Seguían enfadadillas cuando una Pokémaslany con pelos de una Shakira se abrazó a la Pokémaslany Sarah al grito de "seeeeestra". Se asustaron bastante y notablemente.

- Crazy science!

Cosima tenía razón…¿cómo no podía haberse fijado ella misma? ¡ERA LA POKÉMASLANY HELENA!

Delphine le tiró 648 Pokéballs, pero ninguna funcionó. Después de ocho horas descubrieron que lo único que hacía falta capturarla era tener a la Pokémaslany Sarah. No parecía tener intención de separarse de ella, cuando terminó de abrazarla fueron de la manita.

Pasaron semanas…

Aaaaarg, sigo sin encontrar a la Pokémaslany Beth.

Delphine estaba frustrada. Fue al templo de los tres sabios para sacar información sobre ella.

- Está… - Dijo el sabio Paul.

-…de… - Dijo el sabio Felix.

-…parranda. - Dijo el sabio Art.

Delphine se encogió de hombros y prosiguió con su camino, aunque tuvo que volver porque Sarah se puso a abrazar emotivamente al sabio Felix.

Sabía de la existencia de otras Pokémaslanys legendarias en otras regiones, a ellas llegaría en otro momento, aunque por lo que se rumoreaba estaban desaparecidas como Pokémaslany Beth. Le tocaba ir a por la más difícil de todas: Rachel, la cual le daba mucho miedo.

Pokémaslany Rachel vivía en lo alto de una torre llena de ventanas de Ciudad Dyad, Delphine subió por las escaleras a pesar de tener ascensor. Eran 120 pisos. Cuando llegaron estaban todas rodando por el suelo menos Helena y Kira, que jugaban al pilla-pilla.

- Crazy…science.- Delphine le cogió la mano a Cosima para que no tuviese miedo. Además le dio tos y tuvo que darle unas palmaditas en la espalda, los nervios.

Siguieron avanzando hasta el final de la sala, donde Rachel estaba besando su propio reflejo. Sarah la miró muy raro y Helena se abrazó a su denominada seestra. Alison se quedó en un rincón porque no quería tener nada que ver con aquello.

-Oi! - Sarah llamó la atención de Pokémaslany Rachel, que se giró muy lentamente, claramente molesta por tener que dejar de mirar su precioso reflejo.

- Rachel Duncan… - Dijo Pokémaslany Rachel.

- Crazy science, science crazy crazy science. SCIENCE. CRAZY SCIENCE.

- Duncan, Rachel Duncan.

Cosima intentaba razonar con Rachel pero no servía de nada.

Visto lo visto, Delphine sacó sus Pokéballs. Tiró 100, 200, 300, 400… pero no servía de nada. Pokémaslany Rachel se cansó y llamó a seguridad para que las echaran del edificio.

Estaban todas muy tristes, Cosima y Delphine se dieron un emotivo abrazo y acabaron en la hierba alta. Sarah consolaba a Alison, se fueron a comer hierba alta también. Como era muy mullida durmieron allí.

Por la mañana siguieron caminando, esta vez sin un rumbo fijo, ir a por Pokémaslany Rachel otra vez no tenía mucho sentido.

- Crazy science!

- Oi!

Delphine se escandalizó por lo que estaban diciendo. La convencieron de ir a la papelería.

Alquilaron una grúa para llegar a la ventana del piso 120 y empezaron a tirar lápices. A Pokémaslany Rachel no le gustaban los lápices, era de conocimiento general, menos para Delphine, que no lo sabía. Tras las risas devolvieron la grúa y se fueron a tener más aventuras.

Tres días después ya estaban aburridas de no tener rumbo fijo, se les acabaron los chistes y las historias que contar.

Helena se puso alerta de repente.

- Oi? -Preguntó Sarah a su seestra. Pero pronto acabó igual que ella.

Las Pokémaslanys empezaron a reaccionar, pero Delphine todavía no sabía qué era lo que les llamaba la atención.

- Damn… - Se oía a lo lejos.

Cuando la entrenadora Delphine lo escuchó por fin, siguió a las Pokémaslanys, que ya habían cogido ventaja.

- Damn right...

Aún parecía lejano. Pero sí…estaba ahí. Había que llegar de cualquier forma, costase lo que costase.

Cuando la vieron se les iluminó la mirada.

- You're damn right.


End file.
